Thinking of You
by psychobabe8
Summary: Sort of continues on from the third volume of season eight. Willow thinks that the reason Buffy is being evasive is because she's missing Satsu. Is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Thinking Of You**

**Chapter 1**

Buffy sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed, having just arrived back from Tokyo.

'You miss Satsu?' Willow asked, walking over from the door and sitting down next to Buffy.

The slayer sat for a few moments in silence before answering, 'I'm not sure.'

As Willow gently placed her hand comfortingly on Buffy's shoulder, the slayer felt a tingle run through her. She stood up quickly and turned round, looking back at Willow, slowly realising her growing feelings towards the witch.

Willow frowned; confused at Buffy's reaction, 'What's wrong?'

'Uh,' she hesitated, then shook her head, 'um…nothing…no nothing.'

'Buf…'

'No really, Will, I'm fine, honestly. I just…' she coughed, 'I'm just…tired.'

'Okay,' Willow replied suspiciously, as she left the room, 'Night Buffy.'

'Night Wills'

After Willow had left Buffy sighed again and flopped down on her bed. As she lay there, thoughts of Willow filled her head.

***

The next day Buffy was waiting for Xander, with Willow.

'Buffy, are you sure you're not missing Satsu?' the witch was certain that this must be the reason Buffy was acting evasively. Willow sighed, she wished Buffy could love her the way she had always loved Buffy but Buffy loved Satsu didn't she?

The slayer turned to face Willow, an aching feeling of longing forming in her chest as she looked into her best friends eyes, 'I'm sure Will. Yes I was attracted to Satsu but she's not the one I love Will.'

At that moment Xander came in, 'We've located a large vamp nest, Buff.'

'Okay, I'm coming,' Buffy replied, following Xander out of the room, leaving Willow staring after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later that evening Buffy was in her room nursing a large gash on her shoulder, when Willow came in.

'Oh that looks painful.'

'It's fine, really. It's not all that…' but before Buffy could finish, Willow had already sat down next to her and used her magic to heal the cut.

'Oh really Wills, you didn't have to. It would have healed quite fast…slayer powers you know.'

'I know,' Willow replied, but I didn't want to see you in pain…and well…also…I wanted to…well you know…talk…about before and…well when you said…you know…did you…umm…mean…'

Buffy cut her off, smiling, 'you're so cute when you start babbling, Will.' Buffy gasped and raised a hand to her mouth, had she just said that out loud? She imagined her own cheeks were probably as red as Willow's were right now, 'I'm sorry I shouldn't have…' she started hurriedly.

'No…oh…no it's…I…' Willow stopped and took a deep breath, closing her eyes before kissing Buffy's lips gently. She felt sparks of pleasure flow through her body as the slayer kissed her back; gently parting Willow's lips with her tongue, slowly deepening the kiss. Willow moved her hands to the sides of Buffy's face as the slayer slid her arms round Willow's waist.

'Buffy! Willow!'

The two girls stopped kissing and averted their attention to the window where Dawn's gigantic face was peeping through.

'Dawn!' Buffy explained.

'Why are you kissing Willow?' Dawn asked her sister.

'Uh…well…the thing is…you see…' Buffy stumbled over her words nervously as Willow's cheeks slowly blushed as red as her hair.

Dawn's face lightened, 'are you two dating now, because you know, I'm totally cool with that,' she paused, 'Did you break up with Kennedy, Willow?'

Willow hesitated, ' exactly…things have been kind of…strained between us recently…It's sort of…fizzled out.'

'Great,' Dawn replied cheerfully. Buffy gave her a stern look, 'I mean…'

'Dawn' Buffy said firmly.

'Okay, okay. I'm going,' Dawn replied, walking away from the window.

Willow stood up and walked towards the door, 'We'll…umm…talk tomorrow, yes tomorrow's good…maybe…'

Buffy smiled, 'Night Will.'

'Night Buffy. I…' she hesitated, reconsidering what she was about to say, 'I'll…err…talk to you tomorrow,' she finished, leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know this is a short one but the next chapter will be longer and in more detail…and there'll be more femmeslash in it as well.**

**Chapter 3**

Buffy was woken early the next morning by Xander.

'You need to come quick, Buff.'

'What is it?' Buffy replied sleepily

'Demons…'

'What else?' Buffy sighed.

'Will you let me finish?'

Buffy nodded silently.

'There's demons; really big ones and lots of them.'

Buffy sat up quickly, 'here?'

'No not here. Do you hear any screaming?'

'No'

'They're wreaking havoc in a nearby town.'

'Do we know what kind of demons we're dealing with?'

'No,' we haven't been able to identify them so far. All we know is they're very big and are currently having a great time, killing a load of people.'

'Okay, identified or not we've gotta stop these guys. Get the girls prepped. I need to go talk to Will.'

***

Buffy knocked on Willow's door.

'Come in'

Buffy walked in a sat straight down on the bed next to Willow.

'There's trouble Will. A lot of…big demons are attacking a town near here. So we've got to go fight, kill, save the people, you know the drill, only…I just wanted to…' Buffy could feel tears welling in her eyes, 'I just…I…I…' Tears began to flow from her eyes as she kissed Willow passionately.

'I understand,' Willow whispered against the slayer's lips as she gently pulled her back on to the bed.


End file.
